


Try Him Out

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Feminization, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt day 27- spitroasting__________________Bucky knew that he needed to look away. The scene before him was wrong. But he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away.





	Try Him Out

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one, honestly. Ironwinterspider is 👌👌👌👌

Bucky knew that he needed to look away. The scene before him was wrong. But he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. 

He had been sent to take something to his boss, Tony. Bucky, who he called Winter, was his bodyguard who was also his right hand man. Which meant that there were virtually no secrets. 

Which also meant that Tony was well aware that Bucky had taken a liking to his latest little boyfriend, Peter. 

Tony didn't mind this too much. He knew that Peter was pretty. His right hand man wasn't the only one who had seen him and seen something they liked. So as long as Bucky didn't touch what wasn't his, everything was okay. 

And that worked out. 

Until he stumbled upon the scene. All he was supposed to do was deliver the message about the newest shipment. But, of course, he found something much more interesting. 

Peter, in baby pink lingerie, spread out on the bed with his ass in the air while Tony fucked into him so hard that Bucky could see the headboard of the bed hitting the wall roughly with even thrust. 

The man was suddenly very glad that he was required to wear thick pants that barely gave away any sign of his sudden erection. 

Peter glanced over, seeing Bucky watching them and moaned even sweeter than he had before. "Daddy...it seems we have an admirer," he purred, eyes rolling back at the end of his statement. 

Tony looked over and met Bucky's eyes, his thrusts not faltering once. "Winter. You like what you see?" he asked, smirking a little. 

Buck nodded immediately. "Yes, sir."

Tony snickered. "I know you do. Who wouldn't? Look at how perfect he is, all open and sloppy for me, but still perfectly tight. He's a dream, thats what he is." He paused. "Do you want to feel?"

It had to be a test. Bucky was so sure of it. There was no way that Tony was just about to let him- 

"Please, Bucky?" Asked Peter's sweet voice. "I want you to feel how tight I am, even after being fucked by my daddy's thick cock."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Get on with it, Barnes." He pulled out slowly, stroking himself once he lost the warmth of Peter. 

Bucky was so convinced that he was dreaming. or that he was going to get shot as soon as he took his pants off. "Sir?"

Tony clapped his hands impatiently. "Get over here. That's an order. My slut here needs a second cock and he tells me that he wants to try yours. let's see how he likes you."

Bucky didn't hesitate again, unzipping his pants and bringing out his fully hard cock, stroking a couple of times as he looked at the young man before him. He was so pretty. 

Peter watched Bucky, practically drooling at the sight of his thick, uncut erection. 

Tony saw the expression on his boyfriend's face and smacked his ass in a warning. "Calm down."

Bucky watched the display, feeling himself get harder, if that was even possible. "How do you want me to take him, sir?" he asked, as though he was asking for details of a mission.

"His favourite is doggy, so try that."

At the mention, Peter sat up, getting on all fours. He glanced back to Bucky, biting his lip. "I'm ready, sir," he said sensually. 

Bucky glanced to Tony. "Should I wear a condom, sir?"

The other man waved a hand at the question. "Are you clean?"

A nod. 

"So are we. So you don't have to worry about it. You just don't get to cum in him. Only I can do that," Tony said dangerously. "You cum in him, you die. Got it?"

Bucky gulped, nodding. "Understood, sir."

Tony nodded. "Alright, now go ahead. He's ready for you." He hummed. "I think I'll be taking advantage of his talented mouth." He looked to his boyfriend, pressing his thumb to his lips until the boy took it into his mouth. "Good boy. Is that okay? I can fuck your mouth while he fucks your ass?" 

Peter didn't hesitate in nodding. 

"And you know the rule. No cumming until I say you can." The older man slipped a cock ring from the nightstand onto his boyfriend. "That should keep you accountable." 

Peter whined softly, but nodded. The ring gave him a sense of relief, almost. At least he knew that he wouldn't break his daddy's rule. 

Then he opened his mouth once Tony's cock was rubbing against his lips, slicking them with gathering pre and leftover lube. He obediently took the cock down to the hilt, letting Tony take over what he wanted to do. 

Then he felt the blunt head of another cock at his entrance and fought against turning back. He wanted to see Winter's face when he first entered him. But he couldn't. And he would have to be okay with that. 

Then Bucky was pressing in, a low groan pulled from his throat at how perfectly stretched yet tight Peter was. The slick hole seemed to be trying to draw him in deeper, so he kept going, hands gripping the small boy's waist. 

Once he bottomed out, he had a realization. 

Oh yeah, he didn't care if he got shot. He needed to cum in that delicious ass. Maybe he would some day. 

But he just needed to focus on the present. And the delectable noises coming from Peter, muffled around his daddy's cock. Amazing. Simply incredible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr starker-sins (used to be awkward-dyke)!


End file.
